nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Death Match: Lunari the Echidna vs. Dillian the Hedgehog
Overview Hello All! Welcome to Episode 4 of Fanon Death Match! I'm your host, Nickolasds! Today we have, Lunari the Spirit-Wielding Echidna vs. Dillian the Stealthy Hedgehog. Analysis Lunari Powers Telepathy - Lunari is a powerful telepath. She can communicate telepathically, which she does fairly often. Also, while communicating telepathically, she can allow others who aren't telepaths to communicate with each other telepathically. She can sense the presence of a person (or, in some cases, a ghost). She is capable of reading people's auras, too. Electrokinesis - Lunari is also capable of some degree of electrokinesis, though her powers here are limited. Unlike most electrokinetics, she cannot summon electricity, but she can very easily bend electricity to her will. This allows her to short-curcuit electronics, find power sources, and the like. Spirit - After Eggman had experimented on her, she gained the ability to separate her own spirit from her body. When she separates her spirit from her body, her spirit can take on one of two forms. One looks like a smoky white cloud, with a faint glow. The other looks like a transparent version of herself. As a spirit, she can "join" with another person. This person can hear her voice inside their head, and their attacks will gain power, each attack glowing with spiritual energy. She is also able to heal those she is joined with, though this drains her very quickly, leaving her stuck in her spirit form for a while. She can also will her spirit to become invisible, though she doesn't do this often. Her spirit has many qualities of a typical ghost, such as being able to go through solid objects. Stamina - Lunari has great stamina with her powers, and can keep using them for extended periods of time (except for her spirit form, which does put a lot of strain on her). However, when she finally does get worn out, she tends to get headaches, and fatigue. Backstory Lunari descends from a small tribe of echidnas that had survived the Perfect Chaos attack. The tribe had inhabited land on the very edge of the Mystic Ruins. When Angel Island was brought into the air, following the attack, Lunari's tribe was left behind, and spared from the attack. Lunari lived in a small village since she was a child. Her parents loved her, though they never knew of her powers. Then, when she was still rather young, the village was struck by natural disater. Lunari and her parents were unharmed, but they were the only known survivors. She then decided it would be best for her to leave, to find things out on her own. She left, and traveled the world freely until the present day. One day, however, Lunari met Dr. Eggman. He had found out about her by researching the tribe she descended from. He schemed to experiment on her, and use her telepathic abilities. He experimented on her, mutating her DNA. These mutations, as Eggman had hoped, separated her spirit from her body. Lunari was about to be the cause of Eggman's victory, but Sonic and Tails came to her rescue. In the process, Lunari unintentionally "joined" with Sonic, which confused all of them. Eggman got away, with Lunari's body, and set out to find the Chaos Emeralds. Helping Sonic and friends with her newfound power, they triumphed over Eggman together, and Lunari returned to her own body. However, what Eggman was unaware of, was that from that point on, Lunari was able to separate her spirit from her body willingly. Weaknesses Lunari doesn't have too many weaknesses, but the ones she does have are easy to see. * Lunari is not cut out for being a leader. Not. At. All. * Lunari, at times, is rather frail physically, getting hurt rather easily. * Lunari is not very fast. * In spirit form, Lunari's body is left completely vulnerable. As such, she has to find a safe place before she uses her spirit form. * Also, as a spirit, Lunari completely loses her electrokinetic abilities. Appearance Lunari is a tall, light-blue colored echidna, with long dreadlocks and dark blue eyes. She can easily be identified by the long, asymmetrical, jagged-edged white marking on her face, going from her right eye down her cheek. She usually wears a knee-length, navy blue, long-sleeved dress embroidered with white tribal patterns on the bottom, along with black leggings, black flats, and white gloves. She usually carries a small white sport bag, packed with all of the things she needs. Dillian Powers Various Jutsu's - Dillian will summon up symbols to do things, Shoot Fireballs, an Instantaneous Slash, Freeze things etc. Weapons - Dillian can summon Boxing Glove-like objects for punching, a Giant Sword for Slashing, and his sword but with the gloves on the hilt, attached, this is his ultimate attack, it will fire a Giant Blast Weaknesses His only known weaknesses is that he needs to finish saying the name of the jutsu, if you interupt him with an attack, the Symbol will Shatter, He is also not as durable as Nick, so no living after getting knocked through 57 mountains, nor is he as fast, however he is still alot faster than Lunari as he can run at the speed of sound. This willl be a great fight, however, can Dillian's new Symbol Mode help hold up against Lunari? Will Lunari's Super Form kill Dilian? well, let's just watch, IT'S TIME FOR A FANON DEATH MATCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Fight (I have no way to start this soooooooooooooo) FIGHT! Lunari rushed at Dillian who knew he wasn't good in his base form with hand-to-hand combat, so he summoned his Boxing Glove-like Objects to aid him. Lunari attempted to hit him, but Dillian dodged and hit Lunari through a wall. Lunari had thought to try fighting from a distance, unfortunatly, Dillian has an advantage. Lunari fired Electric Shocks at Dillian, and then Dillian used his Fire Storm Jutsu, The Electric Shocks collided with the Fireballs creating small explosions. Dillian used a freeze jutsu to freeze Lunari however She dodged it. Lunari Turned into Her Lightning Form and then shot a huge electric blast at Dillian who summoned his ultimate attack And shot it at Lunari. The Blasts collided in mid-air. After an hour Dilian thing cracked, until it Broke! Then Lunari's Blast hit Dillian! Dillian got knocoed through 5 mountian, Lunari turned lightning form and fought Dillian for awhile, then Dillian turned Symbol mode and beat up Lunari. Lunari turned Super and beat the shit out of Dillian, Dillian had turned to normal, Dillian decided to play some ranged fighting, however Lunari stunned Dillian, Lunari blasted him, disintegrating him. K.O.! Awesome, but the reason Lunari won was because she had more stamina with her powers, as Dillian was not able to continue the beam struggle, as Lunari had way more stamina then Dillian, and Little fact, Dillian was originally going to win, however once she got a Super Form, I had to have her win. Have a suggestion for battle, comment down below :D Category:Fanon Death Match